This invention relates generally to slide mounting equipment and more particularly to a novel method and apparatus for loading and sealing photographic film into mounts. Previous automatic slide mounters, such as the Automounter V.RTM., Model No. 110-027, manufactured by Byers Photo Equipment Co., Portland, Oreg. 97223-0061, have a slide mount hopper that extends above a slide mounter table holding a supply of new slide mounts. By means of an electropneumatic process the slide mounts are forced, one at a time, out from under the stack in the hopper. In the process the mount is folded into a 90.degree. configuration then moved further into a position to accept a single photograph frame from a film reel or roll.
A second device advances the film over the slide mount and cuts the film while a paddle holds the frame in the proper position in the slide mount. Another electropneumatic system advances the film and slide mount back through a set of compression rollers that complete the slide mount closing procedure and also act as a feed mechanism to advance the now closed slide mount into a five-position heat track. The heat track, or heat tunnel, is set at around 325.degree. and is electrically heated. The slide mount is advanced through the heat tunnel and, at the same time, compressed so that a heat-sensitive adhesive coated on the inside of the cardboard slide mount seals the two sides of the slide mount together. The mount is moved along the heat track with a ratchet type mechanism that both compresses the mount and allows for the heat from both sides of the track to penetrate the cardboard and activate the adhesive. The mount is then advanced out of the heat track and allowed to sit and cool in a small hopper.
The present system has to get enough heat on the slide mount to properly seal the film inside the slide mount without also damaging the film. For example, any delay in the movement through the heat track can destroy the film. This requires a slide mount operator to continuously monitor the mounting process. If one of the slide mounts becomes jammed along the heat track, the film inside the slide mount is generally destroyed unless the operator quickly detects the problem. The slide mount operator can also be burned while attempting to remove the jammed slide mount from the heat track unless care is taken. Because any jam in the machine requires immediate action, an operator can not perform other tasks while the slide mounter is in operation. Thus, the machine must be shut-off or a second operator used when the first operator is diverted way from the mounting equipment.
Because cardboard slide mounts are soft and have a tendency to absorb moisture, the thickness of each slide mount can change. Therefore, the present method of feeding slide mounts from a stack, allow the relatively soft slide mounts to catch or jam in the slide mount hopper. When the hopper becomes jammed, an operator must manually shut-off the slide mount equipment and dislodge the jammed slide mount. In addition, any moisture in the slide mounts or any surface adhesion between adjacent slide mounts while residing in the slide mount hopper can cause two or more slide mounts to stick together. The sticking together of multiple slide mounts also cause jamming or misfeeds in the slide mounter. Metering gates have been used to control the moving of slide mounts into the mounting apparatus, however, problems with jamming and misfeeds still exist.
Accordingly, a need remains for an automated slide mounter that seals slide mounts without the possibility of destroying the inclosed film and that is less likely to misfeed or jam.